


【TwoSet｜EB｜R18】白襯衫

by blonly801



Series: 【TwoSet｜EB】日常衍生/妄想 [8]
Category: TwoSet, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: 作者支持台獨+仇中份子，盜文者視為同意台灣為主權獨立國家＊TwoSet Violin RPS＊OOC不可避＊皆為妄想勿上升真人＊如有雷同，美夢成真＊CP為EB (Eddy×Brett)＊PWP一發完＊如果喜歡這篇文章，請分享/轉噗、Kudo/按心或是留下你的感想！
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: 【TwoSet｜EB】日常衍生/妄想 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936324
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	【TwoSet｜EB｜R18】白襯衫

**Author's Note:**

> 這個罪惡的男人到底害多少琴圈的生產者挑燈夜戰……

玄關的大門才在身後關上，Brett就被推著撞上一旁的牆面，後腦早已被Eddy的大手護著，但身體仍被撞得震了一下。

Brett假裝生氣地抱怨了兩句，馬上就被對方的唇給堵上，原本保護人的手掌反倒變成制服戀人的幫兇，Brett被扣住的後腦讓他只能順從地被奪去所有到口的字句。

男人們的氣息開始紊亂，他們喘著氣將手上的相機包隨手擺到地上後，Eddy的手馬上回到Brett胸前隔著薄薄的布料開始搓揉。

這件白襯衫穿在Brett身上真是好看極了，纖長的身體曲線被毫無保留地襯托出來，鏡頭裡的一舉一動有如完美的石膏雕塑，看在Eddy眼裡更是說不盡的性感。

只有他才能知道布料下的身體有多麼的可口誘人，只有他才能解開小小的鈕扣品嚐那若隱若現的珍饈。

  
  


但Eddy決定要多欣賞Brett穿著這身衣服的模樣。

  
  


他低下頭隔著襯衫吸吮起敏感的乳首，Brett抖了一下後想自己解開衣服卻被Eddy抬手按住，男人不解地歪了歪頭卻只得到另一個更激情的深吻。

Eddy的吻連綿不絕甚至有些纏人，Brett主動撇過頭尋找新鮮空氣時白嫩的頸項馬上被印上幾塊紅印，他喘著氣低頭看著再度吸著自己胸部的男人，他紅著臉發現被口水用濕的襯衫居然透出底下硬挺的乳頭。

Brett咬著下唇從喉頭發出斷斷續續的哼聲，胸前的舔弄因隔著布料而讓觸感變得遲鈍，但被Eddy的兔牙輕輕啃咬時反而沒了疼痛，只有令人渾身發顫的快感，Brett忍不住扯著Eddy的髮絲發出甜膩的呻吟。

Eddy滿意地抱住Brett一邊嗅著領口蒸騰出的體香，一邊解開對方腰間的黑色皮帶讓西裝褲滑落到腳踝。

雖然很不想離開戀人，但Eddy還是認命地暫時放開Brett從地上的袋子裡撈出自己的隨身包，在裡頭翻找一番後拿出兩包潤滑液隨身包。

  
  


「要、要在門口嗎……？」

「床好遠呢……」

  
  


Brett看著Eddy替自己脫下內褲使之隨意垂掛在雙膝上，早已挺立的性器將襯衫下擺撐起，前端因興奮而泌出的前液甚至開始濕濡布料。

Eddy讓Brett轉過身扶著牆壁並彎下腰，一覽無遺的後穴被抹上大量的潤滑後擠進了兩根手指，Brett把頭靠在手臂上忍著被擴張的些微不適，他能感覺到Eddy的急躁及克制，自己的身體也逐漸被撩撥到無法忍耐的程度。

Brett低下頭喘著氣，任由舌尖的唾液滴落在木質地板上，這個角度他能看到自己發脹的陰莖正流著剔透的汁液渴望性愛，他伸手替自己套弄了幾下後馬上回過頭要戀人別再磨蹭、趕快進來。

Eddy也毫不猶豫地拉下褲鏈掏出硬挺的肉莖，發熱的肉棒抵在Brett濕滑的臀縫間來回挺動，不時的用鈍圓的龜頭壞心地磨蹭軟嫩的臀肉或是渴望被進入的菊穴。

在Brett搖著屁股被氣哭前，粗大的肉莖狠狠地肏進鬆軟的後穴，Brett撐著牆壁發出拔高的呻吟，雙膝一軟差點就要站不穩。

身後的人將Brett的右手扯了過去，拉著露出半截肌膚的手臂，挺著腰就開始不停肏幹那副搖搖欲墜的身體，Brett被撞得只能發出斷斷續續的哭喊，他也不管自己淫亂的聲音會不會被門外的人聽見，只想享受做愛帶來的快感。

Eddy站在後頭看著Brett被自己拉扯出的好看曲線，白襯衫修身的線條讓他的愛人看上去跟格外纖細渺小、惹人疼愛，他在Brett快脫力撞上牆壁前撈起對方的上身讓他靠著自己。

他一手扣著戀人的窄小的臀部繼續肏著緊緻的腸道，另一手探入襯衫內摳弄著乳尖或是揉著柔軟小巧的乳肉。

Brett為了保持平衡繼續用手撐著牆面，但他的雙腿早已不爭氣地不停打顫，怎麼說Brett只是個不愛運動的音樂家，再加上這麼激烈的性事讓他的體力消耗殆盡。

  
  


「Eddy、Eddy！累了……」

  
  


眼看Brett幾乎要撐不住自己的身體，Eddy也只能趕快退出自己，把腳旁礙事的褲子踢到一旁後扶著腳步虛浮的戀人來到距離玄關最近的客廳沙發上。

Brett才剛躺上沙發鬆了一口氣，Eddy馬上欺身壓了上來，一邊吻著自己一邊掰開自己的雙腿重新插入後穴。

Brett抱著Eddy厚實的身體，手指揪著對方的上衣，修長的雙腿也跟著纏了上去，像隻無尾熊似的不肯讓Eddy再離開自己一步。

「Eddy！啊啊、嗚……好舒服！」

「Brett……你真的好棒……」

Eddy在戀人懷中抬起頭，終於開始如拆禮物般將緊扣至領口的鈕扣一顆一顆解了開來，白皙的肌膚因熱情而透著潮紅，男人再度低頭含住胸前的凸起，這樣色情的身體居然只用一件單薄的襯衫遮著還被所有人看見，看來以後不能讓Brett繼續這樣穿了。

  
  


性愛的尾聲在Eddy射進Brett腸道深處畫上休止符。

Brett哭著在Eddy手中解放時，唇瓣再度被對方吻上，臉上的淚痕及咽不下的唾沫盡數被戀人舔去。

最後兩人或躺或趴的在沙發上享受性愛餘韻下的溫存，Brett終於抬手把被撞歪的眼鏡扶正，Eddy臉上的眼鏡倒是早已不見蹤影。

在外頭忙了一整天，一回家又被玩到一點力氣都不剩，Brett像隻睡不飽的小貓，縮著身體把自己窩進Eddy溫暖的懷裡，而Eddy也當真把戀人當成小動物，愛不釋手地輕撫著蓬鬆柔軟的黑髮。

  
  


Eddy在Brett額上輕輕留下一吻，吸引了懷中大貓的注意。

「嘿，你以後在襯衫裡多穿一件好不好？」

「嗯？為什麼？這件沒有很透了耶。」

「你穿就對了！算我拜託你！」

「……你帶我去買我就穿。」

Brett沒什麼力氣思考前因後果了，胡亂答應後又繼續窩回對方懷裡打盹兒，等洗完澡上床睡覺前，他才知道如果他不好好加上第二件衣服，大概每次出門回來都會在門口做一次。

  
  


END

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好……楊博堯穿白襯衫真的好好看……  
> 受不了了……馬上寫了一篇充滿妄想的文滿足獸慾……  
> 陳韋丞真的人生大爽人……
> 
> 那個身材……那個小小的身體……那個腰……那個手……那個腿……
> 
> 其實原本是在門口幹跟壓在桌上二選一  
> 最後選了一進門就開戰XD  
> 啊房間就真的很遠咩😩


End file.
